Voldemort? Meow!
by Jasmine Ann Snape
Summary: Hermione is stuck in her Animagus form and is found by none other than Lord Voldemort! She is taken back to the Death Eater's lair as the Dark Lord's prized pet. What will she do? Will she get found out? How will she survive? Pairing is not romantic!


Voldemort! Meow!

AN: So here is my newest story, I got inspired by a few stories in which Hermione or another person gets stuck in animal form. But none of them had Voldie! So I decided to write one! No, there won't be a slash of Hermione and Tom Riddle Jr. But I am not ruling out a slash all together if someone can find a good one that would work in here.

I have no beta at the moment but if anyone is willing they can message me! I do beta as well, I can say that I beta better than I write so let me know if you're interested.

Summary: Hermione is stuck in her Animagus form (a cat), and is found by none other than Lord Voldemort! She is taken back to the Death Eater's lair as the Dark Lord's prized pet. What will she do? Will she get found out? How will she survive?

Chapter 1: An Eventful Evening

Hermione Granger was in her 6rd year outside in the Hogwarts grounds at nightfall. It was past curfew, but Hermione was out which was uncharacteristic of her. She was near the Black Lake by herself, her wand and things were in her dormitory safe and sound. All she had was a book from the library called Animagus: Forms and How to Transform. Ever since she got her familiar Crookshanks, she knew what her form would be; all she needed to know was how to transform.

Hermione focused her magical energy, took in a deep breath and transformed. She looked at her reflection in the water, and what she saw was a small half kneazle kitten, similar in looks to Crookshanks but much less fluffy. She had chocolate brown eyes still and her fur was more brown than red and her tail was long and skinny.

Hermione was admiring her figure in the water when she heard a noise, it was loud and similar to an explosion, like someone broke through a barrier. Hermione got nervous, she tried to turn back into her human form to sneak back inside but it wasn't working! She heard more blasting noises coming closer, Hermione mewed loudly and ran toward the castle. Then she saw them less than a mile back, Death Eaters! A mass of them! And You-Know-Who himself! Coming this way towards the castle, coming towards her!

She dashed to the castle at lightning speed, but she never arrived. She was stopped by an immobilizing spell cast from behind.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort ordered, "Bring that animal to me!"

Hermione couldn't see it, but all of the Death Eaters had confused looks as Bellatrix walked over to the kitten and picked it up. She looked at the kitten in her hands and smiled sweetly at it, Hermione was horrified. Bellatrix then brought it over to the Dark Lord, who has a slight smirk on his face.

The kitten in Bellatrix's arms was silently panicking, Hermione was screaming in her mind. There were Death Eaters at Hogwarts, she was stuck in her Animagus form, she had no wand, she was currently in the arms of a Death Eater, and was immobilized!

"Enervate it!" Voldemort ordered, "And give it to me!"

In cat form once enerved, Hermione squirmed but to no avail, she was in the arms of the Dark Lord, and he was PETTING her. She mewed furiously, but Voldemort went on.

"My loyal Death Eaters! This kitten, I presume, has once belonged to a student of this school! But now belongs to me! The students of Hogwarts will see my cruelty when we go so low as to steal kittens!" Voldemort said happily as Death Eaters remained silent. "Now let us storm the castle!"

_How idiotic is he? _Hermione thought, _He was really going to storm the castle now? It is not going to work! Dumbledore would have known they were here the moment they broke through the barrier! _ But she wasn't completely sure of that last part.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort walked up to the front door of the castle, and kicked it open. But Hogwarts was ready! Every student in 4th year and up was lined up with wands ready along with all of the teachers. Hermione couldn't see what had happened next because Voldemort decided to drop her into his robe pocket. Hermione clawed to escape but she froze when she heard spells being fired.

The battle wasn't very long because after about ten minutes of battle Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters "Away!" And she suddenly felt a pull of her navel as all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort apparated away.

~HG~HG~HG~

The students of Hogwarts panted deeply, all were shocked at this small battle. Harry cursed out loud:

"Gah! Again! I can't believe he got into the castle this time!"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and spoke: "We do not know why Tom decided to attack in such a manner tonight, but I am glad that we were ready and fought gallantly and had no casualties!"

"Wait!" Ron said, "Where's 'Mione!"

Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere, to be found. All of the students would have heard the alarm sent out by Professor McGonagall. So everyone was puzzled on why she wasn't there.

"Granger must be dead!" shouted Malfoy, with a smirk, "She must have been caught by the Dark Lord on their way in!"

"Shut it Ferret!" said Ron with his wand brandished and pointing at Malfoy's face.

"Temper Weasley, just pointing out a scenario!" Malfoy sniggered.

"Quiet!" shouted Dumbledore then he turned to Severus to have a private conversation, "Severus, go to the Dark Lord. Tell him his plan was successful about scaring us. But try to find out where Miss Granger is, because you said that that kidnapping wasn't part of the plan, correct?"

"Yes Headmaster that is correct." said Severus, "I shall leave immediately."

"Good." Said Dumbledore as he turned back to the students, "Everyone back to your dormitories! The teachers will follow me to strengthen the wards. Now!"

"What about Hermione?" shouted Harry.

"We will search for her tomorrow, Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore.

"But what if He's got her? She could be dead by then!" said Harry wearily.

"Harry, you must trust that we are doing everything we can to keep the school safe right now."

Severus was seen grumbling in the background, but stopped when a pain shot through his arm.

"Go Severus." Said Dumbledore.

Snape left the Great Hall as everyone else went to where they were instructed; Harry and Ron were worrying for Hermione and wondering where she was.

~HG~HG~HG~

Lord Voldemort's castle was huge, similar to Hogwarts in a sense but much darker. The stone was black and the flags in the towers were flying the Dark Mark, Hermione was back in Voldemort's arms as they approached the entrance.

"Welcome home, kitten." Said Voldemort softly, and Hermione inwardly gagged at the statement.

The castle was just as elegant on the inside as it was on the outside, filled with green, silver, and black decorations. They walked into a large throne room with a large black throne against the far wall and a long silver carpet leading up to it through the grand hall, Voldemort walked over and sat in it, he put Hermione in his lap and began to address his Death Eaters.

"My friends! Our attack was most victorious! The students are surely scared of us now and will be quite jumpy for a long time, our plan has succeeded! They will kill each other in suspicion! Now we sit back and wait to see what they will do next!"

This announcement was followed by cheers from a number of the Death Eaters. Voldemort continued to stroke Hermione as he spoke.

"This kitten belongs to me now, and shall be treated as royalty, as well as you treat me! Now Bellatrix, Narcissa! Go out and get me cat toys, cat food, a collar, and everything a kitten would need! We will need to name this kitten as well, it's female hmmm. Lucius! Prepare a room for this kitten along with a climbing tower and a raised kitten bed to go in here next to my throne!" Voldemort said excitedly.

It was at this moment that Severus made himself visible; he walked up to the Dark Lord as Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius left the room.

"Ah, Severus! Have you met my darling new pet yet?" Voldemort greeted Severus and held up Hermione.

"No, My Lord, I haven't the pleasure yet. I am here about tonight's attack on Hogwarts, I bring you good news. Dumbledore is scared and fears that there are worse things to come. But for some reason a student is missing, Potter's Know-It-All friend Granger was not at the battle and hasn't been seen since supper." Said Snape in monotone.

"Severus," the Dark Lord said sweetly, "I can honestly say that the only thing I took from Hogwarts tonight is this darling little kitten that was out on the grounds."

Hermione hoped that Snape would have put two and two together but her hopes were dashed when he didn't. Instead he came closer to the kitten and looked at it and said:

"My Lord, what about Nagini? I do hope she doesn't get upset about this new addition. I do have to say that this kitten is rather cute though. I think she should be named Czar."

Hermione hissed, _Really? Czar? That's the best they could think up of. I am surrounded by idiots._

"Nagini will be fine or suffer my wrath. No Severus that isn't a cute name, who names their kitten Czar? You may go, we do not want to raise suspicion." Voldemort sniffed, Severus stepped back and left.

_No Professor Snape! Come back! Save me please! _mewed Hermione.

"W-what about Sally, you know like Salazar?" Goyle said in a timid voice.

"Now that's a name! Thank you Goyle, as a reward you will not be Crucioed like I planned to." Said Voldemort.

"Thank you milord." Goyle replied.

"Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind." Said Voldemort and he turned back to Hermione (*who now will be referred to as Sally except for when Harry and Ron talk about her and when she thinks to herself.)

Voldemort cuddled Sally close to his chest and spoke to her softly: "Do you like your new name Sally? I do, don't worry my Death Eaters will return with new things for you and you will be the greatest evil Lord's kitten the world has ever seen! We will kill Potter together! You are so cute! Who's the cutest evil kitten ever? Sally is Sally is!"

Now Hermione was really scared, she was stuck here, even Professor Snape couldn't help her! And everyone in the room was fawning over her. It was just creepy! She wondered what Harry and Ron were thinking, and if they were worried about her! Well of course they would be, she was missing of course! Then Hermione thought some more, being You-Know-Who's cat isn't so bad after all. He would coddle her insanely but he would also tell her everything, if only she could figure out how to change back! Then she could tell Dumbledore or Snape what she would find out! Yet that raised another problem, what if she changed back in front of all the Death Eaters? They would probably murder her then and there. _Well, it's best not to think about it then. _ She thought.

Then Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix walked in. They were all levitating various objects and bags and they were coming this way!

"Ah, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix! How kind of you to return in so quickly! I have named our kitten while you were gone! She shall be named Sally, after the great Salazar Slytherin! It is perfect, yes! What items have you brought for me and Sally?" said Voldemort.

Hermione purred in Voldemort's arms, he was scratching her ears in such a way that her cat senses took over. But she also smirked inwardly; this would be sweet, seeing three of the most dangerous Death Eaters showing off the things they had bought for her, a muggleborns they despised! The irony did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

Bellatrix and Narcissa walked up to the throne and they put their packages on a preconjured table. Voldemort sent the other Death Eaters away to see what they had brought for him.

_See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
